


Kein Katapult für nächtliche Küsse

by lobstergirl



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 22:23:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/854663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lobstergirl/pseuds/lobstergirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ich bin eifersüchtig auf deine Zigarette.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kein Katapult für nächtliche Küsse

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fic: No catapult to all night kisses](https://archiveofourown.org/works/262471) by [cathedral_carver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathedral_carver/pseuds/cathedral_carver). 



//

_Ich bin eifersüchtig auf deine Zigarette_  
 _Und auf alles, was du mit ihr machst_  
 _Ich bin eifersüchtig auf deine Zigarette_  
 _Und auf das Vergnügen, das sie dir bereitet_  
 _Und nicht ich_  
\- Hawksley Workman

 

//

Es war ein kleines Geräusch, aber John hatte einen leichten Schlaf und er wurde wach, einfach so, mit rasendem Herz, die Beine halb aus dem Bett, die Hände zu Fäusten geballt, eins-zwei-drei, bereit zum Kampf. 2:14 Uhr auf dem Nachttischwecker. Er stützte sich auf seine Ellenbogen, drehte seinen Kopf und hörte hin, scharf.

Sherlock war von Natur aus ein Nachtgeschöpf, wusste John, er wusste es mit jedem Knochen in seinem müden Körper, aber er hatte sich immer noch nicht ganz an die seltsamen nächtlichen Geräusche gewöhnt, die das Herumwandern von Zimmer zu Zimmer und wieder zurück begleiteten, Schranktüren, die geöffnet und geschlossen wurden, das Klirren von Bechergläsern während der oftmals ungeschickten Versuche bei halbherzigen Experimenten, weil sich die Müdigkeit in ihm breitmachte, trotz hochmütiger Behauptungen des Gegenteils: „Ich werde nicht _müde_ , John.“

„Nun, ich habe gehört, dass dir Dinge heruntergefallen sind, mehr als einmal -“

„Sie _fallen_ mir nicht _herunter_. Ich _lasse_ sie fallen. Alles Teil des Experimentes.“ Sherlock winkte wegwerfend mit der Hand, und soviel _dazu_.

Aber im Dunkeln, in der tiefen Stille nach Mitternacht, klang trotzdem alles, was zerbrach, wie Gewehrschüsse.

Er legte sich wieder hin, schloss seine Augen, zwang durch schieren Willen ( _eins_ -zwei-drei- _eins_ -zwei-drei) seinen Herzschlag, sich zu verlangsamen, und sich noch weiter zu verlangsamen. Und als er gerade begann, hinüberzugleiten und seine Finger sachte auf seiner Brust zuckten, roch er es.

Rauch.

Was zum –

Nein. _Nein_. Zur _Hölle_ , er würde keine Brandexperimente mitten in der Nacht erlauben, während er im Koma lag und nicht mit dem _auf was auch immer angezündet werden sollte_ gerichteten Feuerlöscher aufpassen konnte –

John schlüpfte aus dem Bett und tappte so leise wie möglich die Stufen herunter, entschlossen, Sherlock bei frischer Tat zu ertappen, ihn zu überraschen, oh, und wie gehörig er ihm die Meinung sagen –

Es war dunkel. Alles war dunkel außer der schmalen Lichtstreifen, die von außen durch die Fenster über den Boden des Wohnzimmers drangen. Und ein weiteres Licht, drinnen. Ein winziges, rotglühend, das durch die Luft tanzte, frei schwebend, wie durch Magie.

John verschmolz wieder mit der Dunkelheit und seine Augen konzentrierten sich auf nur ein einziges Objekt: die Form eines Mannes, der auf dem Sofa kauerte, die Knie bis zur Brust hochgezogen, eine schlanke Hand mit dem tanzenden roten Licht verbunden. John hielt seinen Atem an und hörte stattdessen auf die leisen Geräusche, die den Raum erfüllten.

Ein tiefes Inhalieren/Stille/sachtes Ausatmen. Pause. Und wieder. John schloss seine Augen. Sein Herz hämmerte.

Sherlock experimentierte nicht.

Sherlock _rauchte_.

Dieser riesige, verdammte, dumme, idiotische, _dumme_ Bastard. Er _rauchte_. Eine _Zigarette_. In ihrer _Wohnung_. Um… nun, zu verdammt spät, um irgendetwas dieser Art zu machen. Vor allem _Rauchen_ , von allen riesigen, verdammten, dummen, idiotischen, dummen _dummen_ Dingen –

Wie _oft_ hatte John ihm _gesagt_ –

Er machte einen Schritt nach vorn, einen sehr entschlossenen Schritt, Worte der Entrüstung wallten in seiner zugeschnürten Kehle auf, eine ganze Enzyklopädie an medizinischen Fakten bereit, ihm den Rücken zu stärken (Lungenkrebs – Kehlkopfkrebs – oh Gott der Verlust seiner wunderbaren Stimme der Verlust seines wunderbaren _Lebens_ – Acetanisol-Äthyl Phenylacetat-Heptansäure-Natriumhydroxid), und dann –

Warte, warte.

_Warte_.

Seine Augen gewöhnten sich an das Dunkel, langsam, und langsam begannen die Dinge, Form anzunehmen. Dinge, die er zuerst nicht ganz bemerkt hatte, für die er zuerst zu verärgert gewesen war, sie zu _sehen_.

Diese beinhalteten:

  1. Sherlock rauchte, ja, aber er rauchte nicht _nur_.
  2. Sherlock liebkoste. Er streichelte. Er leckte. Er _liebte_ die Zigarette.
  3. Sherlock war komplett nackt.
  4. Und eins-zwei-drei oh lieber Gott, John wurde hart, einfach so.



Sein Atem stockte in seiner Brust. Er presste die Faust in seinen Mund, unterdrückte ein kleines Stöhnen. Dreh dich um, befahl er sich selbst. Dreh dich um und geh wieder nach oben und geh ins Bett und schließ deine Augen und denk nicht, unter keinen Umständen, darüber nach, was du gerade gesehen hast. Denk auch nicht über deine Erektion nach. Bitte. _Nicht_.

Aber es schien, als sei Sherlock nicht der einzige, der sich weigerte, auf Johns Befehle zu hören, weil Johns Körper auch nicht gehorchte; er blieb genau da, wo er war, und er hörte auch nicht auf, darüber nachzudenken, was er gesehen hatte. Er bewegte sich tatsächlich noch näher an den Türrahmen heran und spähte daran vorbei, schaute genau hin, der Schwanz hart und schmerzend.

Was John sah: Lippen, geschürzt, nur ein bisschen, aber genug, dass er sich klarmachte, ob es je perfektere Lippen gegeben hatte. Jemals. Nein. Niemals. Da war sich John sicher. Finger, lang und blass und schlank, Haut und Knochen und Nägel, die an der Zigarette entlangglitten, während die Lippen sie an Ort und Stelle hielten, gefolgt von einem leichten Lecken der Zunge, nur an der Spitze, und John stellte sich vor, wie sich genau diese Finger und genau diese Lippen und genau diese Zunge anfühlen würden, wenn sie gegen _ihn_ gepresst wären, gegen _seine_ Haut, gegen _seinen_ Mund und Schenkel und _zwischen_ seinen Schenkeln, keine Zigarette, sondern _sein_ –

Nein. Nein. Nein. Das wurde lächerlich. Das wurde –

Sherlock nahm einen weiteren langen Zug und alle Hoffnung war verloren, als sein dunkler Kopf zurückfiel und die lange weiße Haut seines Halses entblößt wurde, Sehnen und tiefe Kuhle am Ansatz seiner Kehle, die Muskeln arbeiteten, als er den Rauch ausstieß, weiße Ranken, die sich in der stillen Dunkelheit des Raumes wanden. Er leckte seine Lippen, langsam.

_Oh fuck_.

John ließ seine Hand fallen, fand seine eigene Härte, griff nach ihr, streichelte, erstickte ein unterdrücktes Stöhnen, als er schnell und gewaltig kam, schaudernd und zitternd in der Dunkelheit, der Kopf fiel nach vorne, das Kinn stieß auf die Brust, das Blut trommelte in seinen Ohren.

_Oh, das ist so schlecht für mich._

Er sackte gegen den Türrahmen, seine Brust wogte, eine dünne Schicht Schweiß auf den Schultern, unter seinem T-Shirt. So schnell, wie es geschehen war, war es vorbei, alles so dunkel und ruhig und still wie zuvor.

Er öffnete seinen Mund, nahm einen Atemzug und Rauch füllte seine Lungen.

In zwei Schritten stand er vor Sherlock, seine Finger griffen nach der Zigarette, nahmen sie aus seinem Mund, drückten sie im Teller auf dem Tisch aus. Sherlock wich kaum zurück, seine Augen zuckten nur kurz über Johns Gesicht. Sein Mund verzog sich zu einem Lächeln, das wieder verschwand. Er wusste es, erkannte John. Er hat es verdammt noch mal die ganze Zeit über _gewusst_ , dieser verdammte Riesen _bastard_.

Nun. Nun, dann.

John starrte für einen Moment auf den dunklen Kopf herab. Dann lehnte er sich vor, nah, näher, sein Mund an Sherlocks Ohr und seine Handfläche streckte sich endlich aus, um Sherlocks unfassbar glatte, harte Wange zu umfassen, als:

„Das. Ist. So. Schlecht. Für. Dich.“, murmelte er und unterstrich jedes Wort mit einem festen Druck gegen Sherlocks Kiefer, die Lippen so nah an Sherlocks Ohr, wie es nur ging, ohne es wirklich zu berühren.

Als John sich zurückzog, waren Sherlocks Augen groß und leuchtend in der Dunkelheit, seine Lippen leicht geöffnet, sein (rauchiger) Atem stäubte leicht über Johns Gesicht. Ich könnte dich jetzt küssen, genau jetzt, dachte John. Ich könnte alle möglichen Sachen mit dir machen, die dir den Atem stocken lassen würden und deine Zehen würden sich zusammenrollen und du würdest –

Er atmete zitternd ein.

Er wollte ihm sagen, dass er aufhören sollte, dass er niemals mehr rauchen sollte. Er wollte Reihen an Gründen herunterrasseln, warum er _genau jetzt_ aufhören sollte, niemals einen weiteren Atemzug von _Carvacrol-Laurinsäure-Thiazol_ über diese überwältigenden Lippen kommen lassen sollte. Er wollte ihn greifen und ihn zur Vernunft schütteln, seine Sehnen und Knochen unter seinen Fingern fühlen, ein für alle Mal verdammte Vernunft in ihn _zwingen_ –

„Ich weiß.“, sagte Sherlock in die Stille. John sah ihn an und fragte sich, wie viele der tausend Dinge, die er gern sagen würde, tatsächlich über seine Lippen kämen.

„Du musst aufhören“, war alles, was er endlich sagte, und seine Stimme hörte sich fremd in seinen Ohren an.

„Warum?“, flüsterte Sherlock. Seine Stimme klang ebenfalls fremd.

John leckte sich über die Lippen.

„Weil ich dich niemals küssen werde, wenn du weiterrauchst, darum“, sagte er mit kratziger Stimme. Er fühlte, wie Sherlock an seiner Hand nickte, nur einmal, bevor er sich zurückzog.

Johns Hand glitt langsam (widerstrebend) von Sherlocks Wange, an seinem (nackten) Hals herunter, über seine (knochige) Schulter, über seinen (unfassbar) langen Arm zu seinem Handgelenk. Er umfasste es mit seinen Fingern, drückte gegen Erhebungen und Knochen und Sehnen. Er konnte fühlen, wie die Venen unter der dünnen Haut summten, konnte sich fast vorstellen, wie das _Salicylaldehyd-Linalylacetat-Methopren_ durch seinen Körper rauschte, zu seinem Herz gepumpt wurde, bis hinunter zu den Spitzen seiner (oh Gott) Finger –

„John.“

John sah ihn an.

„Es könnte sein, dass du das beste Nikotinpflaster überhaupt bist.“

 

//


End file.
